Thirteen Ximis
The Thirteen Ximis, known as Ximi XIII in Ximi, is a series of towns on Ximizhlum founded by Ximizhle and named after herself. The majority of them were in the Heartlands and Homunomark regions. With Homunomark’s destruction, the Heartlands became the undisputed majority region. During he earliest days of humanity, Ximizhle would personally be in charge of naming new discoveries and locations. However, she was notorious for being bad at naming things. As time went on, with the burden of ruling over all her children by herself, Ximizhle was convinced to give up some power to her subordinates, including naming, though they’d still have to get her approval. Thirteen of such settlements were named after Ximizhle, though only twelve have been confirmed to have been founded by her. Six in the Heartlands region, five in the Homunomark region, two in the Glowing Coast region. Ximizhle Nochfiskmonstri - Ximizhle Nochfiskmonstri, meaning Ximizhle of the Fish Monster, is the first of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It was located within Homunomark and was destroyed. Ximinize - Ximinize, a small village whose name simply means Ximinia, is the second of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It was located in Homunomark and was destroyed, never to return. Yomoximi - Youmoximi, a town with no real name meaning, is the third of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It was located close to Homunopol, the main hub of the Homunomark region, and was completely destroyed by Bayashima. Ximizhlinya - Ximizhlinya, a town whose name doesn’t seem to really have a meaning, is the fourth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It is located in the Shattered Isles region. It barely survived the breaking of the Homunomark region and was slowly rebuilt as a lesser fishing village. Ximizhle Syoshaihyahai - Ximizhle Syoshaihyahai, meaning Ximizhle Under the Beautiful Leaves, is the fifth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It’s within the Heartlands region, close to the Glowing Coast region. Ximipol Gyezeni - Ximipol Gyezeni, meaning Eastern Ximi Field, is the sixth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. Located in the eastern parts of the Heartlands region. It is not known which came first, Ximipol Gyezeni or Ximipol. Ximium - Ximium, simply meaning Ximium, is the seventh of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It’s located within the Heartlands region. Originally, it wasn’t believed to be part of the Thirteen Ximis, but ancient texts prove it to be so. They also show that Ximium is one of the oldest cities of humanity. Ximipol - Ximipol, meaning Ximi Field, is the eighth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It’s location is within the center of the Heartlands region. It is not know which came first, Ximipol or Ximipol Gyezeni. Ximizhle Degamyi - Ximizhle Degamyi, meaning Divine Ximizhle, is the ninth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It’s located within the Glowing Coast Region. Fustra Ximizhli - Fustra Ximizhli, meaning Ximizhle’s Glory, is the tenth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It used to be within Homunomark, but did not survive the region’s shattering. XimiXI - XimiXI, meaning Ximi 11, is the eleventh of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It’s a small town in the Heartlands close to the Shattered Isles borders. Ximiye - Ximiye, meaning Ximia or simply Ximiye, is the twelfth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. It is one of the larger cities of the Glowing Coast region. Ximidai - Ximidai, meaning Great Ximi, is the thirteenth of the thirteen original settlements named after Ximizhle. Unlike all the others, this one’s location is not actually known. It’s likely it never even existed in the first place. Some old records from Ximizhle’s days seem to imply it was quite large and located within the Heartlands regions, though no one seems to be sure. As such, it is currently believed Ximidai might simply be a rumour. Still, it is considered one of the Thirteen Ximis. Category:Settlement